


what if (I told you I loved you)

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i don't make the rules, just a cute confession fic, make ninjago gay one step at a time, nya is buff, she deserves better, skylor appreciation please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: Skylor confesses to Nya, who has similar feelings.just a short fluffy fic for these girls
Relationships: Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Kudos: 6





	what if (I told you I loved you)

**Author's Note:**

> lego girls kissing,,,,that's all

When Nya stepped into her room, she didn’t expect to find Skylor passed out on her bed.

Having just come from an after training shower, Nya intended to take a nap before dinner. Instead, she found herself staring at the redhead in her room.

Skylor being around wasn’t anything new; the master of absorption often slept over and fit in with the team perfectly. While seeing Skylor was normal, Nya was unsure as to why she was currently sleeping in her room. 

Nya decided that whatever the reason was, Skylor still needed her sleep. She turned to quietly go, but before she could exit, Skylor spoke.

“Nya?”

“Hi,” she whispered.

Skylor sat up, stretching as she did so. “Sorry about that. I just got back from a mission with Lloyd, and was planning to meet you, but I guess I fell asleep instead.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nya reassured her, “my room is always available to you, if you want it.”

“Thanks,” Skylor said, as a faint blush spread over her face.

Nya reached for a brush, running it through her wavy hair. “So what did you need to find me for?”

“Oh, uh,” Skylor toyed with the edge of the blanket, “I just wanted to tell you something.”

Nya strode over and sat next to Skylor. She placed a muscled arm on the other girls leg, failing the notice the way Skylor’s blush deepened at her action. “Alright.”

“Well, what I wanted to say was, I like you. I really like you, or even love you, I'm not sure yet. And I hope that this won’t change anything with our friendship, I mean, if you don’t feel the same way.” She stopped once she saw Nya’s grinning face.

“You’re so dumb,” Nya said affectionately, before leaning in to press her lips to Skylor’s.

“Oh,” was all Skylor had time to say before Nya was against her.

Nya used her strength to easily pull Skylor onto her lap, gaining better access to her mouth. Skylor cupped her hands around Nya’s face, stroking her cheek and tentatively feeling her hair. When they pulled apart, Nya gave Skylor a lopsided smile.

“We should have done that way sooner.”

Skylor showed her agreement by diving in for another kiss.

Later, when Kai came to call Nya for dinner, he found her curled up, napping with Skylor.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely plan to write something longer for them in the future. It's what they deserve.   
> (also if anyone else writes Nya/Skylor fics pls comment and I'll read them :)


End file.
